


【游戏王 | 闇表】Appease My/Your Appetite

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #古埃及pa，有擦边（？）描写#法老王atm x 神官aibo#故事源自‘上下埃及之王’佩匹二世和其臣西塞纳





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Appease My/Your Appetite

 

 

 

 

> “他们的尸首就倒在大城里的街上，这城按着灵意叫索多玛，又叫埃及，就是他们的主钉十字架之处。”
> 
> ——《启示录》11:8

 

 

 

 

人们注意到，法老王总是到某位近臣的家里去。

神官的名字被人为地隐去，流言却不胫而走。

 

“……取悦国王，他没有妻室。”

“法老王夜晚独自离开王宫，有人看到他到了……的房子，扔了一块石头，上面便放下梯子。”

“他对……做了他渴望的事，度过四个小时，然后他回到了宫殿。”

 

……

 

 

 

 

那很显然，不只是单纯的流言而已。

是被刻意夸大了的现实。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“为什么呢？”

 

他和身边其他的埃及人都不大一样。

日光下过于苍白的肤色，作为男性稍显瘦弱的身体，免不了总是要受他人微妙目光的注视，可一旦被告知他的身份后，那些人总是无一意外地睁大双眼，露出一副不相信的神情。

 

 

游戏是主司阿蒙神庙的神官。

 

他本身并非纯血脉的埃及人——有着三分之一的波西米亚血统，或许还有三分之一的希腊血统——也并非是被生养在埃及的土地上，而是五年前法老王造访克里特岛时从西方捡回来的。

 

没错，“捡”。

因为当时流落在街头失去意识的游戏，确实就是一个无人要的孤儿。

亚图姆也许是出于一时兴起，将尚处昏迷中的少年带到了船上，当他苏醒的时候，船已在下埃及的港口停泊。

 

“愿意跟我来吗？”

那个男人对着他伸出了手。

 

他犹豫了一下，慢慢将瘦削的骨节分明的手指递入对方的掌中。

 

他根本就没有选择的权利吧……

面前这个男人，毫无疑问将是他的天神。

 

 

而且，是他唯一的主神。

 

 

 

 

法老王命他司管最神圣的阿蒙神庙，作为祭司式的神官传达至高神的一切指示。少年尊崇所有命令，时间一过就是五年，他年满二十，对于神谕和预言都已熟记于心。

 

但除此之外，同样随着时间不断快速推进的，还有另一件东西。

那便是他和法老王之间的关系。

 

民间陆陆续续有了两人私下密会的传言，其中的部分描述甚至无比真实可信，不知道是从哪里得来的——这并不重要的，游戏作为最忠实的神官，本就该努力、尽力、全力去满足法老王的一切愿望……

 

 

 

尽管，从第一次发生关系起，他就并非是出于完全的自愿——

 

 

 

 

神殿内，烛光摇曳。

 

 

从地底交缠的阴影里勉强可以辨出正在交欢二人的模样，被压在地下的少年，边格挡着身上人的进一步下压，边费力摇头同时小声地恳求着。

 

“陛下，不，这里……不行啊，嗯！……”

 

他的劝诫被下身传来的触感打断，神智在白袍被拉到腰间，膝盖屈起，性器被触上狠狠揉捏的瞬间淹没。

不、不行……在至高无上的阿蒙神的神殿里，进行这种渎神的行为……

内心被压倒性的自我厌恶填满，但他没有一丝一毫的勇气，去阻止此刻压住他的双腿，将他的双手按住高举过头顶，同时还在不断刺激着他下半身的那个人。

 

亚图姆像是丝毫没有听进他说的话，只是比刚才更危险的表情和低沉到零点的话语里透出一丝发怒般的诡谲。

 

没有丝毫扩张，没有润滑，他仅是粗浅地套弄着对方的性器，看着游戏稍有些神志不清，便仿佛急不可耐般地掏出自己的性器，直直地便捅入对方的身体里。耳畔传来少年那悦耳的吃痛的呻吟，只是因对方含泪咬住下唇的表情而显得更加楚楚可怜。

 

亚图姆慢慢慢慢地低下头去，凑到他的耳边。

 

“游戏，你是不是搞错了什么？”

 

无措地摇头，迷雾般的紫色眼睛里盛着深深的委屈和不解。

 

“那我来告诉你，”他轻舔着那挂着银色饰物的小巧的耳畔，挺动的同时感到身下人又开始颤抖，心情逐渐地愉悦起来，“你应该记得的吧。”

 

“谁才是你的神。”

 

 

游戏的瞳孔倏地放大，看着面前直直凝视自己的那张脸，看着包围自己的这座神殿。

他在一抽一抽地震动中费力地找到了让自己发语的力气，但还是有些困难。

 

“是、是……是您……嗯啊！——”

 

 

正确答案被吐出口，他得到的奖励便是几乎让他直接陷入昏迷的爱欲的施与和掠夺。但恶趣味十足的法老王没有就这样放过他的打算。

 

“谁是你的主神。”

 

“是，嗯……是，是您啊啊……！”

 

“知道吗，游戏。”

他突然停了下来，少年一时没有反应过来，依旧抑制不住地发出微浅的呻吟。

他俯身，伸出手去亲亲贴上游戏发热的右脸，对方果然受惊地颤了一下，茫然的眼神再度望向他，不知道他将要说出什么样的话来。

 

“你知道，你是从什么地方被带过来的吗？”

 

他摇摇头。

 

“是索多玛哦。”

 

这是第二次，游戏因过度的惊讶而大睁着眼睛。

 

“没错，”对方过于可爱的反应使亚图姆不禁轻笑出了声，“那个传说中的，人间的地狱之城，要被烈火焚烧殆尽的，罪孽之都，索多玛。”

 

“不过现在，无须担心了。”贴在对方右脸上的手转而向上去覆住了少年含泪的晶亮的双眼。

 

 

 

 

“从现在开始，你才刚刚真正地踏入了索多玛噢。”

 

 

 

 

 END#

 

 

 

 


End file.
